


Please Welcome to the Stage

by howtohold



Series: No Name Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Jean Kirstein, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Multi, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Mikasa Ackerman, Omega Verse, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: The relationship between No Name's vocalist and his manager was the worst kept secret in the music industry. There was no confirmation nor denial on both parties involved as to whether they were bonded.Eren doesn't care. Being bonded has nothing to do with Levi's magnificence when he performs.(An Eruri Omegaverse No Name AU, featuring Eren's slightly excessive hero-worship)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: No Name Omegaverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751887
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**

The relationship between No Name's vocalist and his manager was the worst kept secret in the music industry. There was no confirmation nor denial on both parties involved as to whether they were bonded. The public always loved meddling with celebrities' private lives so assumptions were made, here and there.

-But Eren doesn't care. Being bonded has nothing to do with Levi's magnificence when he performs. Whether it was live or pre-recorded, No Name has always been perfect and if Eren has the tendency to spend extra attention to the band’s lead vocalist, it’s not any one’s business.

Levi is his idol, his hero, his inspiration for pursuing his passions and performing with hisband.

Being bonded to No Name’s manager has nothing to do with the way Levi enthralls the crowd when his voice fills the concert halls, the entire stadium, or the arena. 

Being bonded has nothing to do with No Name's latest album reaching Platinum in sales, with their latest song currently seating at number one on different charts worldwide, or with how majority of their upcoming shows are almost, if not, sold out.

Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman could have a secret spawn, hidden away from the distasteful, judgmental public, and Eren wouldn't give a shit.

For him, Levi Ackerman, the overwhelmingly popular Omega vocalist of the wildly sought-after band, No Name, will always be his idol. Nothing can ever change that.

**

He's screwed. 

His friends will strangle him but Eren doesn't feel any remorse for missing out on morning rehearsals.  Sure, next week is their big gig at the Annual Trost Music Festival but _damn it_ , he wasn't gonna miss out on this.  Afterall, without No Name, their band wouldn't even exist in the first place.  So, skipping the band practice so he could watch the premiere of No Name's latest music video is reasonable.

(Not really, no. Jean would probably murder him and then, make threats about quitting... _again_.)

When the new music video for No Name’s latest song, The Basement, starts playing, Eren tries his best to smother his screams.

(He failed. The dirty looks he earned when he left his apartment meant that the neighbors would surely file a noise complaint the next day. _Eren doesn't give a shit._ )

**

"You're a fucking asshat and I should quit this stupid band!-“

Eren rolls his eyes at Jean's antics as he closes the door and places his bag on the nearest chair. _What a drama queen_. How many times had Jean threatened to _quit_ only to bail out at the last second.

“-Missing out on practice just to watch a f _ucking music video_ \--"

“- It's not just any music video" Eren cuts Jean abruptly. "It's _No Name_ , Jean, _No Name_!"

Jean scoffs loudly and glares at Eren. _Stupid obsessed idiot._ Eren has always been this way ever since he discovered that famous band. Never shutting up about how perfect and glorious the trio was. Jean liked them too but not to the extremes like how Eren worships the musical path No Name has sauntered upon. Sasha and Connie aren't even paying attention to their conversation, too engrossed on their phones instead of practicing.

"Well, they were really amazing in the video. The costume design was just so majestic." Armin interrupts them. Eren immediately and visibly perks up at Armin's comment.

"Hange looked fantastic and Mike was so cool!" Eren states a tad too enthusiastically. His voice is getting louder and it irks Jean even more.

"Oh pipe down Eren, don"t get started on Levi otherwise this won't end." Jean comments. _Let it stop before it happens._

"Have you seen Levi in that video?! He's practically oozing with pheromones!!" 

_Oh there he goes_ , Jean groans exaggeratedly while Armin chuckles. Only Mikasa could stop Eren when he goes off with his fanboy antics but Mikasa won't be here until the two in the afternoon, occupied with her part time job at her family’s business.

It's gonna be a _long, loud, tiring day._

(Jean is seriously considering quitting when Eren starts rambling about the perfection and poetry of Levi’s hairstyle in the video. Even Sasha and Connie join in and throw littany of praises towards Mike and Hange. _Goddamn it._ )

**

Eren slumps down on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or remove his socks. He grabs his phone and checks Hange's official Twitter account, a daily habit of his. Not that he’s a stalker or anything, he just like reading update from their posts.

Hange always, always updates their twitter. Mostly with random tweets and sometimes she uploads pictures.

Today, they uploaded an image of Mike and Levi eating with their manager, Erwin. 

Hange wrote a caption: _‘them hot boys’_

Eren snorts. The three men were definitely hot, yes, but all their ‘hotness’ vanished in this single shot that Hange posted:

Mike's mouth was full of the humongous burger he's munching on.  Erwin's mouth was wide open, ready to take a bite off of the messy burrito he's holding.  Levi was drinking out of a teacup but his other eye was wide open and the other is half open.

It was truly an unflattering picture and it doesn't do any justice to their normally exceedingly good looks. At all.

Eren likes the tweet and retweets it anyway.

He scrolls through his feed, spots a tweet with a Youtube link to The Basement music video. He clicks it and watches happily as the music video plays again. He sings along, the lyrics already ingrained to his heart. 

Before sleep consumes him, a brilliant idea invades his brain. Tomorrow, he’ll share it to his friends during band rehearsals. 

**

"We should absolutely play the new song of No Name." Eren determinedly declares during their practice. Jean freezes.

"Are you insane?!" 

"Why the fuck not?! It's an awesome song!"

"The music festival is in _four days_ and you want us to learn a new song?!" Jean retorts.

Sasha chimes in, "Yeah! I know you're not the smartest guy out there but this is crazy even for you!"

Connie nods his head in agreement, one eyebrow raised at Eren's suggestion.

Eren grits his teeth. Why does it matter, four days is still a long time to practice a new song. He opens his mouth to retaliate but before he could, Mikasa interrupts him.

"They have a point." Mikasa adds quietly. Eren looks at Mikasa in disbelief. He feels betrayed.

"Mikasa?! I thought you'd be on my side in this!"

Mikasa closes her mouth and looks away guiltily. Eren starts to sulk and a sulky Eren meant no decent practice for the day. He throws a sad look at Mikasa. Mikasa, having a huge, soft spot for Eren, starts to waver with her previous stand - which leaves Jean, Sasha, and Connie the only ones rejecting this ridiculous proposal from Eren. As for Armin...

"Actually, I do think this is good for the band." Armin comments boldly.

Jean stares at Armin as if he's grown two heads. Sasha and Connie have an identical puzzled expression on their faces, surprised that Armin would be on Eren's side when even Mikasa thinks it's absurd. Eren flashes a wide grin at Armin. As expected from his one of his oldest and dearest friend. He knows Armin will always have his back! 

"I mean, think about it. It's only been two days since the release of the song so if we pull this off, I think we'll learn a lot from this." Armin reasons out. Eren is ecstatic as fuck. Mikasa, Sasha anf Connie all look convinced but Jean still is hesitant. He loves that song too, but can they manage to pull this off?

...Okay fine, Jean admits he's a big fan of No Name too. His room has two posters of No Name plastered on the walls. The wallpaper on his laptop is an artfully shot image of Mike's drumsticks on top of the cymbals. He has all the albums of No Name. He even used his mobile data just to stream The Basement on the day of its release. Jean observes his friends' faces, already buzzing with excitement at the prospect of performing the catchy tune. He inhales deeply before reaching his final verdict.

In the end, Jean gives in. No Name's _The Basement_ will be their closing song.

Well, what could go _wrong_.

**

A lot could go wrong but apparently, Lady Luck is on their side. 

No, scratch that. Eren must be sleeping with Lady Luck because not only was their gig at the music festival a tremendous success.  Some fan uploaded their cover of No Name's song and it went viral.  It garnered over eight hundred thousand views in just 24 hours, passed the one million mark after 32 hours. 

Eren couldn't believe it.

Armin informs them that their official band twitter follower count ballooned from a hundred thousand to three hundred thousand. Jean nearly spits the coffee he's drinking and scrambles to fetch his phone from his pocket. He lets out a small gasp when he logs in on his Twitter account.  Eren's followers on Twitter have also increased. He was even flooded with tweets asking him personal stuff like his age, relationship status, and even his affinity -

-At which Eren rolls his eyes. Honestly, who cares if he's an Alpha or a Beta or an Omega.

It was hardly an issue nowadays. Sure, decades ago, only Alphas ruled the music scene but that was all in the past. Diversity in Affinity is encouraged now, and lots of celebrities are Betas and Omegas. Affinity doesn’t dictate what you’re supposed to be. 

Levi is an Omega, Hange is a Beta, and Mike is an Alpha.

Numerous articles attempting to analyze the trio often mention that their band's popularity and success story is due to the fact that No Name is composed of an Alpha, a Beta, and an Omega. Something that always got Armin to go into a spiel about how harmful and antiquated these articles were. Eren would listen eagerly and digest every word that comes out of Armin's mouth, even though half of them are scientific terms he couldn't understand. 

Armin's always been the smart guy. This band that they formed since high school was more of a sideline to Armin, since most of the time he's knee-deep in research for his Master's degree while working on a part-time job. 

But Eren? Oh, Eren would trade his part-time job at the cafe for this band. He's almost finished with his Bachelor's degree and when he gets his diploma, he'd have more time to focus on their band. His parents understand that his heart lies with pursuing a music career but they still insisted that he obtains a degree. At least, his father didn't dictate that he study medicine but it's more likely due to his, erm, not scientifically gifted brain. Thankfully, his half-brother, Zeke, was already a doctor so that pressure to take the same career path as their father is considerably lessened.

Eren scrolls past another tweet directed at him, a big grin on his face as he soaks up the compliments he's receiving on his social media account. He distinctly hears a delighted laugh from Sasha and Connie. He turns his head at their direction and sees them reading something on their phones. They're probably looking at the tweets too.

Looks like their band's gaining positive attention, and a massive one at that.

It's time to update their profile photos...and maybe there's still time to filter the unflattering selfies. Jean probably has a fuck ton of them.

**

“Have you guys seen this?” 

Erwin looks at Hange and sees the phone they’re holding. There was a paused video from Youtube on Hange’s phone, the backdrop from the stage says: "Trost Music Festival" and a five person band is at the center. Mike moves closer to Hange to stare at the screen of their phone.

“Is that the viral video of that new band covering our song?” Mike asks. Hange nods. “I’ve seen that. The kids are good.”

Erwin, curious at the video, asks Hange to play it. He hears the familiar intro and realizes that this band is playing The Basement. Erwin observes as the vocalist pours out as much energy as he could when he sings. Every member of this band is giving it their all and it's obvious to anyone that they cover No Name's latest song with overflowing devotion. When the video ends, he finds himself impressed with this band, Attack The Freedom.

“Has Levi seen this?” 

Hange shakes their head. Levi wasn’t that active on Twitter or any social media for that matter, so he’s most likely unaware of the video.

As if on cue, Levi arrives at the studio, looking harried. The scowl on his face even deeper than it usually is.

“Fucking paparazzi camping outside my apartment, bugging me about this band, Freedom-something. What the hell was that about?” Levi complains as he plops down next to Erwin.

“We actually just finished watching that trending video of Freedom covering our song.” Hange comments, rewinding the video so it would play at the start. They hand the phone to Levi who begrudgingly accepts it.

Levi clicks the play button. He watches it with his usual poker face though when the admittedly difficult bridge part came, a strange glint flashes in his eyes. After, he hands the phone back to Hange.

“Sooo, what do you think?” asks Hange, a curious grin on their lips.

“I actually finished watching the video, what do you think I thought?”

Hange pauses and then they realize: Levi watching it until the end meant he's also impressed then.

Hange smiles as they close the Youtube app. They type quickly, searching something on their phone. They grin widely, clicking several times, before shoving the phone down their pocket. Erwin looks at Hange pointedly, wondering what that was all about. 

Hange shrugs,  “I followed their twitter, all of the member’s twitter. Now, let’s get to work!”

**

There's a giant running towards her, its mouth disgustingly huge and its about to swallow her whole, or maybe bite her and tear her body in half. Mikasa jerks away, her legs carrying her as far away as possible from this giant cannibal. 

A sudden scream woke Mikasa from the nightmare she's having. She realizes that the scream came from Eren. 

I t's Eren shrieking at the top of his lungs. She grabs the scissors on the coffee table and heads to boy’s dressing room.  Assuming the worst, she kicks the door down.

“LET GO OF EREN!” bellows Mikasa, holding the scissors in the air threateningly. For an Omega, she sure can intimidate more effectively compared to Eren, who's an Alpha.

Jean, Armin, Connie, and Eren all stand up and take a step back, scared by Mikasa’s antics. Eren almost drops his phone.

Mikasa realizes that no one is hurting Eren. It's just their friends. Nothing dangerous happening inside the room.

“What the heck was that for!!?” exclaims Eren, clutching tightly at his phone. Flustered but not wanting to show it, Mikasa turns her back at them to close the slightly damaged door and puts the scissor down on the nearest table.

“...I thought they were killing you.” She mutters. She blames the stupid giant cannibals in her nightmares. For a second there, she actually thought they were real and Eren was about to die. _What a weird feeling._

Jean scoffs, Connie wipes the sweat off his brows, and Armin lets out a nervous chuckle. Mikasa is always so protective of Eren, sometimes it's endearing but sometimes it's almost scary They care about each other deeply just as Eren and Mikasa feel for Armin. The three has always been friends since childhood, their bonds stronger with each other than the rest of them.

“Why were you screaming?” Mikasa asks once her slight embarrassment vanishes,

Eren lights up, and unlocks his phone. He practically shoves it to Mikasa’s face.

“Hange!! _Hange Zoe followed me_!” Eren shares excitedly, showing off his follower list on twitter. 

“They also Jean, Connie, Sasha and me, plus our band’s twitter.” Armin adds cheerfully. 

Mikasa fishes her phone out of her pocket and checks her own account. She searches Hange’s profile.

> **Hange Zoe**
> 
> _@iamhangelic_ [Follows You]

Being a low-key No Name fan, Mikasa couldn’t help the smile that forms on her lips. Sasha comes barreling down the door, a shrill squeal as she enters the room waving her phone exuberantly.

**

The next day, Hangs retweets the video of Attack The Freedom covering No Name’s song. 

> ** Hange Zoe ** _ @iamhangelic  _ 2h
> 
> _what an awesome cover! xoxo @FreedomTheBand @Jaegerrific @redscarf @AlertArlert @jeanK @eatssasha @CSpringer_

Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie and Sasha all _lose their shit_.

_ (Even Mikasa looks shocked) _


	2. Chapter 2

> **Attack! The Freedom** _@FreedomTheBand_ 3h
> 
> _ @iamhangelic Thank you so much! We've been huge fans of @NoName since forever! 😍 @mikenoseyou #levi ackerman _

> **Hange Zoe** @iamhangelic. 3h
> 
> @FreedomTheBand 💖💖😘

**

The sound of loud knocking fills the silence before Hange opens their mouth to make their presence known. They weren't supposed to arrive for at least an hour or so but there wasn't any traffic build up and the regularly populated fast food chain surprisingly didn't have a queue.

“We're here! So hands outta your pants!” Hange charmingly greets. Mike smirks at their antics. Of course, they'd bring that up. A few days ago, Hange had caught their manager and their lead vocalist making out in the sound booth. And that wasn't the first time Hange and Mike walked in on them swallowing each other's tongue.

There was muffled groan, then the thumping of footsteps grow closer. The door opens with a gentle swing and Erwin greets them with a flushed face and a slight grimace.

“You shithead, you’re way too fucking early!” Levi replies with an irritated frown on his face as Hange and Mike enters. Mike sniffs then smirks at Erwin, who appears a bit embarrassed. Hange plops down on the couch beside Levi, putting down the paper bag containing fast food on the coffee table. Hange takes in the appearance of their friends and shakes their head.

“It’s a miracle how you're not knocked up despite all the crazy amount of sex you two are having.” Hange teases, rubbing Levi’s middle. "Then again, you're always so anal you'd never miss taking contraceptives."

Levi swats their hand away, a muted snarl leaving his mouth. Hange snickers and retreats their hand.

“There are tons of ways to fuck that doesn’t involve Erwin’s dick up my ass.”

Hange lets out a scandalized gasp that turns into high pitched giggles. Mik e looks at Erwin with a knowing look.

"Just try not to leave any stains on the the conference desk." Mike remarks.

Levi scoffs and nudges his head towards Erwin, "As if I would leave a stain. If I gush slick, this guy can always clean up."

Erwin sighs. He should be used to his lover’s potty mouth by now. He's just grateful that Levi keeps his mouth shut and dials down his crudeness in front of the press. Though it's not all the time that Levi can do that - which results to him not talking much in most of the band's press conferences. Besides, it's mostly Erwin, or Hange in-charge of doing the talking when it come to press and publicity.

Levi's tendency to be straight-to-the-point, no filter is not much of a secret. Even their fans know that, but this crass talk about sex is usually reserved to their inner circle of friends. Sometimes, Erwin still can't but sigh at his lover's charming mouth...even though that they’ve been together for almost seven years now.

“Wait, does that mean Erwin —”

“Hange!”

**

When stomachs are filled and the trash can is bursting with the empty cartons previously filled with nuggets, fries, and chicken wings, they concentrate on discussing plans for their scheduled events and concerts. Petra and the others are almost finished with the stage design and their set list is already settled. Still, they all agree that there needs to be something more, something that will surprise their audience. No Name is a versatile group and they've done a lot of concepts and themes for the past few years. This series of tours isn't much different from last year's and though they have new songs to perform, it's still seems lacking.

Then, Hange proposes an intriguing concept for their upcoming concert: invite Attack The Freedom as their guest and perform The Basement with them.

“We haven’t really collaborated with other artist, this could be fun!” 

“Freedom is gaining fans and popularity. I've listened to their original songs. I say they are impressive as a group.” Mike agrees with Hange. 

"RIght?! Their vocalist, Eren Jaeger, sent me this long dm and it's so sweet -"

Levi cuts them, "- don't tell me that's why you want them on stage with us."

Hange brushes him off, "- _of course not!_ Like Mike said, they really have great potential."

Erwin hums in contemplation, an interested look in his eyes. Not wanting to let the flames of interest in their manager's eyes to burn out, Hange immediately grabs her phone and casted a video on to the smart tv. It's a performance of the Attack The Freedom from a few months prior to their viral video singing The Basement. Erwin watch it with growing curiosity in his looks.

_ "- This one's called 'Break The Wall'. We hope you enjoy it." _ A blonde man with shaggy undercut hair tells the crowd before strumming the intro chords in his own black guitar. The crowd is swept along with the upbeat song, heavy with guitar riffs and a complicated beat from the drummer. It was an overwhelming and powerful song. An impressive piece from a slightly known band, it's no wonder they garnered quite a following even before the trending video. There's an unusual glint in both Erwin and Levi's eyes, a sign that they're taking this seriously.

By the time the four minute long video ends, Hange already lined up several more. When they're at the fifth video, Hange's pretty sure they've got them sold on their idea.

**

> **Attack! The Freedom** _@FreedomTheBand_ 5h
> 
> We're live at #Shiganshina at 7pm EST. See you there!
> 
> **Eren Jaeger** _@Jaegerrific 5h_
> 
> _#Shiganshina are you ready?? We're back! Time to start this show! 💪_

> **Thomas W.** _@lovelife_ 4h
> 
> _Can't wait!! @Jagerrific @redscarf @AlertArlert @jeanK @eatssasha @CSpringer @FreedomTheBand_
> 
> **Marcoco** @halfofme 4h
> 
> _ So excited you guys! @jeanK @AlertArlert @Jaegerrific @eatssasha @CSpringer @FreedomTheBand _

> **Hange Zoe** @iamhangelic 3h
> 
> _ Best of luck! 🤟@FreedomTheBand _

**

Armin's expecting a bigger crowd than before for their one night special return to Shiganshina's stage. It was where they started, back when they were still high schoolers. This was where they first performed, on a small music festival years ago. Ever since their Trost Music Festival gig, they've gained more and more followers each month that passes. This is their first performance after that eventful music festival.

He's three hours early and as the band's manager/bassist, it's part of his duty to arrive first at the venue. To his shock, he spots an already growing crowd lining up for their show. Hands slightly trembling from excitement, he takes out his phone, captures the scene, and sends it to their group chat.

"There you are! Keith's asking for you." 

Hannes opens the backdoor and greets Armin with a proud grin. He notices Armin's gaze towards the people lining up. Hannes wolf-whistles and laugh heartily at the flush on Armin's face.

"You've have tons of people waiting for you." Hannes comments, "Better not disappoint them!"

Armin swallows the bile that rises to his throat. He enters the backstage with his wobbly legs. He glances at the stage where they'll perform tonight and suddenly, he's back to the shaking, nauseous fifteen year whose lunch is about to say 'hello!' minutes before they step in the spotlight.

**

"Someone's live-streaming the Attack The Freedom's show." Erwin informs Levi. Levi ignores him and continues drying his hair, roaming around Erwin's bedroom naked. He stops at the closet, opening it to snatch a plain white shirt to wear. It's noticeably bigger on his frame, the neckline showing his collarbone and the hem falling on top of his thighs.

Erwin's eyes leave the screen of his phone to drink in the sight of his lover dressed in his shirt. He smiles fondly at him and pats his side. Levi takes the invitation and plops down beside Erwin, rubbing his nose on Erwin's neck to scent mark the alpha. Levi steals a glance at Erwin's phone.

"Them again?" Levi comments, wondering why Erwin seemed so hooked on this band to the point of watching a stream of their performance. He moves closer to the blond man, rests his head on the man's shoulders as he joins him watching. 

"Your cousin's doing well with her own band." Erwin says as he adjusts his grip in his phone and wraps his other arm around Levi's shoulder. Levi focuses on Mikasa, who has a light sheen of sweat on the bridge of her nose as she sings the back-up vocals.

Levi snorts, "That girl always said she disliked fame. Look at her now." Despite Levi's words, there's still a subtle proud look in him as he observes his relative giving her all as she sings and plays the guitar.

Mikasa never really disclosed to anyone that she's related to him. She kept the information that she has a famous cousin to her self - something that Levi is immensely grateful for. His family valued their privacy in the first place, and with Levi and No Name's still burgeoning popularity, it's been a struggle to grasp the privacy he craves. Plus, it's a good thing that like him, Mikasa's a very private person. Sure, she updates her social media accounts often but it's mostly pictures of cats, a plant, a unique meal, or just random places.

When the stream ends, there's a determined look on Erwin's face that Levi loves seeing. It makes the alpha even more dashing than he normally is. 

"You look creepy." Levi remarks, because that's how he expresses his love for the other man. 

Erwin chuckles, and presses a soft, quick kiss on Levi's forehead. It seems he has again, come to another decision. Another gamble for No Name's fate.

**

Exhausted from last night's show, Armin wearily opens his eyes to shut the blaring alarm of his phone. Today, he has to work all day for his thesis on The Evolutionary History of Beta-Omega and Beta-Alpha pair bonding which, yes, is not due for another six months but it never hurts to be prepared. He consumes a piece of toast for breakfast and heads straight to his desk.

A high pitched ding! from his phone steals his focus away from his research.

Armin nearly throws his phone in excitement when he gets a notification: _a DM from Erwin Smith himself!_


	3. Chapter 3

**

The giddy feeling that Eren had since yesterday still isn't gone. Their Shiganshina show was a tremendous success and the crowd last night was the most they ever had. What got Eren even more pumped up is the fact that even Hange Zoe, _the Hange Zoe!_ , wished them luck hours before the performance. He's brimming with so much energy and inspiration that he even made several notes for a possible new song, or two.

He even had an idea for the title already, though he still seems lost on the overall melody of this possible new song. Maybe Jean would help him, for as much as they bicker all the time, their chemistry when it comes to song-writing is explosive, in a _'let's make a whole ass album!_ ' kind-of way.

No Name's The Reluctant Heroes plays as Eren's phone lights up with an incoming call from Armin. Eren picks it up and holds the phone to his ears.

"Hey Armin," Eren greets cheerfully. He loved talking with Armin. When they were younger, Eren would spend an entire day just listening to Armin talk about their family trip at the beach. Until now, Eren finds himself longing for the e _ndless, stretching_ blue of the sea that Armin fondly rambled about. Though they've been to the beach countless of times already, Eren will never forget the first time he, Armin, and Mikasa stretched their toes in the sand and submerged themselves on the salty waters.

"Eren, it's sudden but," Armin hesitates, which makes Eren tense up. _Something must be wrong._

Worried, Eren asks, "Armin? You alright?"

He hears an audible exhale from the other line before Armin continues, "I am. Thank you. It's nothing-well, it's not _nothing._ This is, I think it _is important._ I think the others will see this as important too and I -"

Armin takes a deep breath, "We need to meet with the others. Are you free at four o'clock this afternoon?"

Eren nods, then he realizes he's on the phone and Armin can't see him. He stutters a reply instead, "Y-yeah. Sure, where do we meet?"

"At the 104th café. Thank you, Eren." Armin ends the call before Eren can ask again if his friend is alright.

The giddy high Eren felt earlier is diminished by this sudden call. Whenever Armin gets in that certain mood, either something incredibly good or painfully bad will happen. With Eren's luck these past few months, he hopes it will be something good. He doesn't want this months-long streak of good fortune to end.

Eren closes his eyes and just feels himself for a moment. He trusts his instincts, they've always been his guide.

Right now, they tell him that everything's coming up roses.

_I_ _sn't that amazing?_

Just like that, the cloud of doubt dissipates and blinding hope rises from within. _This is surely going to be a great day._

_**_

> **Mikasa A.** _@redscarf_ 38m
> 
> _Happy Tummy._
> 
> __

> **Sasha Blouse** _@eatssasha_ 24m
> 
> _@redscarf SAVE SOME FOR MEEEEE!!!_ 🤤🤤🍴
> 
> **Mikasa A.** _@redscarf_ 19m
> 
> _@eatssasha Not for you..._

_**_

Jean enters the café, shivering from the cold air that greets him. A sudden downpour made the temperature drop, which makes a hot, steaming cup of coffee more appealing. At least, Marco had the good sense of reminding him to bring an umbrella, otherwise he'd be wet as a drowned rat. 

"Over here!" Connie calls out, waving a hand in the air. Jean heads over to their table. He smiles when he spots Mikasa shoving Sasha's hands away from her pizza. Eren's busy typing something on his phone. 

Jeans settles on the seat beside Connie, and reads the menu. He orders nachos, with an extra serving of cheese, and the a hot Irish Cream coffee.

"Where's Armin?" 

"Got held up with his shift. He'll be here in about half an hour." Eren replies without looking at him and still typing furiously at his phone.

"Oh," Jean replies nonchalantly. At least, he has time to savor his food. Whatever Armin gathered them all here for must be something significant and Jean cannot enjoy his meal if they're gonna talk about something serious. The food at 104th café is delicious and it would be a waste not to cherish every bite.

He stares at the window. It's still gloomy outside, with the rain continuously pouring. 

Sasha finally manages to steal a slice of pizza from Mikasa, who looks murderous.

Jean shakes his head at Sasha. It's obvious Mikasa ordered the huge pizza so she could share it to Eren and Armin. Even Connie's not eyeing it, because they all know that Mikasa orders large servings so she could share it to Eren and Armin. Mikasa's always been that way, looking out for those two.

When they first met, Jean developed a crush for the fierce omega. She is a beauty, and though she seems intimidating, she has a certain softness to her.

Jean still has feelings for her, but he knows his chances are slim. 

_Never lose hope,_ Marco would always tell him. _Maybe one day, she'll return your love._

...At least, he has Marco comforting him. What a great guy, always at his side.

**

> **ConConnie** _@CSpringer_ 18m
> 
> _#104thcafé, your top-notch roast beef had me_ 😋👌
> 
> **Ymir02** _@sexyfreckle_ 16m
> 
> @CSpringer if u post pics, imma delete ur account. don't make me salivate.

**

"Oi, what's with that disgusting grin on your face?" 

Erwin locks the screen of his phone and shoves it in his pocket. Levi is standing at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest while Mike and Hange are behind him.

"Hange's plans are in motion. I already made the first step." Erwin replies.

"Hmm." 

Erwin closes the lights from the sound booth and locks the door. He heads out of the studio with them, head buzzing with all the possibilities of spicing up No Name's tour. Keith told him that Armin Arlert was Attack The Freedom's manager so Erwin sent him a message, along with tickets for the tour next month. If this Arlert has guts, he'd see the band next month. What goes on after next month, they can't be sure.

But, it has been six glorious, yet terribly exhausting years since No Name debuted. Their fame isn't even slowing down, and with it comes even more complications. After all, they're not as young anymore.

Perhaps, it is time for something different. Something new.

**

"THEY SENT US TICKETS TO THEIR CONCERT?!!?"

Armin winces as Connie, Sasha and Eren shout. Jean hisses for the three loudmouths to pipe down, sending an apologetic look at the other customers at the quiet coffee shop. Armin holds his phone and shows it to his friends. Connie grabs it from his hands and throws an excited fist pump in the air. Eren swipes it from him and scans the message.

Erwin Smith sent Armin a message. _Erwin Smith!_

Armin adds, "We're not supposed to tell anyone that we're going to be there."

Jean whips his head towards Armin. An eyebrow furrowed. "That's weird...why can't we tell anyone?"

The others fall silent. They stare at one another then all at once, they turn their eyes towards Armin, expecting an explanation, or a theory. Armin flushes and drinks water before sharing his assumptions.

They all listen intently.

The rain outside stops but the chatter between Attack The Freedom doesn't.

There's a small, unnoticeable flash from the corner. A smartphone raised at their direction. No one noticed the gesture.

**

> **hominoidea** _@rocknroll84_ 3m
> 
> _@FreedomTheBand Look who's all ganged up at #104thcafe... http://t.co/3Fr.pl8_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, some minor Mike and Nanaba scenes in this chap ^w^

******

> **E. Smith**  
>  @constipatedshxt
> 
> _Dear Mr. Smith,_
> 
> _Thank you for sending us a DM and inviting us to NN's concert. As requested, we will respect your privacy and keep your Twitter account to ourselves._   
>  _It would be an immense pleasure to accept. All of us have been your avid fans and NN is one of the reasons why we started Attack! The Freedom._
> 
> _Once again, thank you very much!_
> 
> _\- Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, and Sasha_

_**_

Erwin shakes his head as yet another article about Levi and his relationship pops up to his feed. It has the same candid shot of him leaving Levi's apartment few hours after midnight, which was taken a few weeks ago. His hair was loose and his cheeks were a bit red in the picture. Of course he looked that way, they just celebrated Kuchel's birthday...drinks were freely flowing and yes, all their other friends left earlier and it's only Erwin who stayed much longer.

Partly because Kenny insisted on challenging him for a drinking contest. Levi insisted he wait until the alcohol's flushed out of his system before he leaves.

Sure, these nosy articles are insinuating something more scandalous. 

\- They're not entirely wrong though. Erwin indeed spent the night ' _banging Levi'..._ If by _'banging',_ they meant getting handsy over his lover and ending up tripping him on the way to their bed, bumping his head over the corner of the nightstand resulting to a lump at the back of his head.

He doesn't bother reading the article. These gossip websites are getting more creative with their titles, the nastier they are, the more chances of baiting the attention of fans and haters alike. More views equals more revenue.

Which will again add to No Name's already impressive fame. 

It was good, if they're still on their shaky steps to recognition. But now at the height of their careers, it's starting to get exhausting. Not that they bother releasing official statement, or was 'No Comment' an official statement by itself?

Erwin's dream of hearing his songs playing at radio stations, of evoking emotions out of people through his lyrics - it's already fulfilled, a dozes times over and more. No Name's existence made that possible.

And now...now what?

He's almost forty now and with nearing ten years of managing No Name, Erwin's sure all of them in this band are craving for a pause.

Erwin opens a notification from his Twitter account: a reply from Attack The Freedom.

Erwin suppresses a snort when he read his own username again, it's vulgarity credited to Levi. Hange had created this account for him even though Erwin insisted that he doesn't need one. Levi had been the one to decided his username. Levi, with his brilliant, imaginative mind ended up 'constipatedshxt' as Erwin's username.

_(Erwin doesn't mind. He can always change it, but he's rather fond of this one.)_

He scrolls through Attack The Freedom's reply and smiles.

**

"So...what do you think?"

Jean finishes re-reading the last lines of the lyrics that Eren showed him a few days ago. Internally, he marvels at the words that Eren managed to string up together. There's four or five potential new songs and Eren created them over the span of just two days. Two. Freaking. Days.

 _This guy's insane_ , Jean thinks. But then again, Eren's always been a passionate bastard.

"Got an idea for a melody?" Jean asks. 

Eren nods, "Yeah, but only for 'The Key'. It something like..."

Eren hums the tune, and singing random parts of the lyrics. Jean listens intently, taking note of the general beat. Ideas of possible instruments they can use floods his mind. _Maybe a drum beat there, then a repetitive bass here.._

_Wait -_

"Eren, that's-the tune, it's something familiar." Jean remarks, _something very, very familiar_.

Eren grins proudly, "Yeah, I think 'The Key' should be something that can be mixed with No Name's The Basement. I mean, in the first place, I wrote it because I was moved by that song so..."

Jean lets out an impressed huff. He can work with that. Another tribute piece to a No Name song, it's what they do best. Eren looks at him questioningly.

Jean grins at him, something that he does when he's in agreement with Eren which usually happens when they're composing.

"Call Armin." Jean says.

They have a new song in the making, possible a _whole new album too._

...They should at least finish The Key so they could play it for No Name, in case one of Armin's crazy theories is correct.

**

"You're home early." Nanaba greets Mike with a small peck on his cheeks.

The mouth-watering smell of roasted chicken wafts through the air, making Mike's stomach rumble. He sighs in contentment and happiness and wraps his arms around his smaller lover. He kisses Nanaba's cheeks with a loud, wet smack. 

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Mike tells her, rubbing his stubbled chin over Nanaba's jaw and cheeks.

Nanaba laughs and pushes him away playfully, "If following Levi's recipe would make you tell me that more, I should ask for a whole cookbook."

Mike tightens his grip on Nanaba and hauls her up. She yelps but then, wraps her legs around his waist and pepper his forehead with kisses. Mike scent-marks her, placing his sharp nose on her mating bite, their bond mark.

Their tour is about to start again, and with Nanaba's busy schedule, she can't come with him this time. It seems they'd be separated for months, again. Just like last year.

Nanaba doesn't say it, but Mike knows she misses him just as much as he does.

That's why he treasures moments like these, the quiet reprieve before their careers part them away from each other.

No Name's ever so in demand.

Sometimes, Mike wonders if he'd ever get a break.

**

> **Eren Jaeger** _@Jaegerrific_ 34m
> 
> _I'm so pumped up!! Ahhh!! Let's do this!!_ 👊 👊🎵
> 
> **Thomas W**. _@lovelife_ 20m
> 
> _Nice to see you're energetic as usual_ 😊 _@Jaegerrific_
> 
> **Mememina** _@carolina104_ 17m 
> 
> _@Jagerrific If ur like that, does this mean...?_ 😮😮🎤
> 
> **Handsome Jean** _@jeanK_ 8m
> 
> _...seriously? @Jaegerrific_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, massive thanks to the lovely and encouraging comments on Snapshot.
> 
> I'm gonna try to do my best and work on this AU that I've had in my mind since years ago. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
